d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kia, Greater Succubus Tantrist 8
Kia was born after her mother, an accomplished succubus sorceress, seduced a minor deity of righteousness. The deity had been looking to sire a child who would lead his earthly church. Disguising herself and using her magic, the succubus was able to ensure that she was the chosen one. Her plan was to drain the god’s essence while in the throws of passion, and thereby fuel her own rise to power. However, the succubus found that the deity’s power was too great for her to drain. Worse, the attempt clued the god in to her true nature, and mere moments after they had finished copulating, the succubus was discovered, barely managing to escape with her life. It was only later, when she had returned to the Abyss, that she realized she was pregnant. After giving birth, she realized that her daughter had inherited the tiniest portion of her father’s power – the child, named Kia by her mother, was a greater succubus. Kia’s mother quickly began to train her young daughter, seeing her as a potential weapon to be used in future bids for power. It was not to be. The deceived deity, still looking to meet out punishment for being manipulated, found his quarry. Kia’s mother was quick to abandon her child to save herself. Realizing the young demoness was his, the deity could not bring himself to destroy her, and instead took her back to his celestial realm, hoping to reform her. His attempts met with only partial success. While Kia did take some of her father’s lessons to heart, her mother’s teachings could not be erased completely. While not spiteful or malicious, Kia was still a hedonistic creature with a complete disregard for rules or authority. It was her blatant sexuality, however, that made her completely unfit to be a leader in her father’s church. Even her studies in arcane magic, which her father had encouraged in hopes of reining her in, quickly led to her pursuit of sex magic. When Kia was discovered in bed with both the high priest and priestess of her father’s religion, he realized with a heavy heart that there was too much of Kia’s mother in her for his own good. Kia, who had been growing increasingly annoyed with how she was being repressed, willingly departed to the mortal plane at her father’s suggestion. Stat Block Kia CR 16 Female Greater Succubus Tantrist 8 CN Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar’ri) Init +3 (+3 Dex); Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Listen +29, Spot +29 Aura faint abjuration (cloak of resistance +2), moderate conjuration (bracers of armor +6), moderate transmutation (bustier of beauty +6), overwhelming chaos, overwhelming evil Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Infernal ----- AC 33 (+3 Dex, +14 natural, bracers of armor +6), touch 19, flat-footed 30 hp 171 (22 HD); DR 10/cold iron and good Immune electricity, poison Resist acid 10, cold 10, fire 10; SR 23 Fort +21, Ref +16, Will +19 ----- Spd 30 ft., fly 50 ft. (good) Melee 2 claws +19 (1d4+1 plus poison) and tail sting +14 (2d4 plus poison) Ranged +21/+16 Space 5 ft.; Reach 5 ft. Base Atk +18; Grp +19 Atk Options Improved Grab Special Attacks energy drain, spell-like abilities, spells, summon tanar’ri Tantrist Spells Prepared (CL 8th, +19 melee touch, +21 ranged touch) 4th – desperation* (DC 19), jealousy* (DC 19), love nest*, mass vision of exquisite pleasure* (D) (DC 19), phantasmal killer (DC 19), stoneskin (DC 19) 3rd – dispel magic, false confidence* (DC 18), fireball (DC 18), impotency* (D) (DC 18), nondetection (DC 18), repulsiveness* (DC 18), slow (DC 18) 2nd – cursed orgasm* (D) (DC 17), disrobe* (DC 17), magic probe* (DC 17), scorching ray (DC 17), see invisibility, touch me not* (DC 17), touch of idiocy (DC 17) 1st – burning hands (DC 16), color spray (DC 16), mage armor (DC 16), magic missile, ray of enfeeblement, reverse gender* (D) (DC 16), shocking grasp, sleep (DC 16) 0 – arcane mark, disrupt undead, grope* (DC 15), message, read magic, touch of fatigue * spell from the Book of Erotic Fantasy; (D) domain spell; Domains Perversion (smite 1/day – as a supernatural ability Kia can make a single attack with +4 to hit and +8 to damage. This must be declared before making the attack roll), Pleasure (soothing touch 1/day – as a supernatural ability, Kia can touch a creature to remove fatigue and heal 8 points of damage). As a tantrist, Kia casts Evocation spells at +1 caster level, and Illusion and Necromancy spells at -1 caster level. Tantrist Spells Known 4th – desperation* (DC 19), evard’s black tentacles, jealousy* (DC 19), love nest*, mass vision of exquisite pleasure* (D) (DC 19), phantasmal killer (DC 19), stoneskin (DC 19), wet dreams* (DC 19) 3rd – blandness*, dispel magic, false confidence* (DC 18), fireball (DC 18), haste (DC 18), impotency* (D) (DC 18), nondetection (DC 18), repulsiveness* (DC 18), slow (DC 18) 2nd – cursed orgasm* (D) (DC 17), disrobe* (DC 17), invisibility (DC 17), magic probe* (DC 17), miss* (DC 17), scorching ray (DC 17), see invisibility, touch me not* (DC 17), touch of idiocy (DC 17) 1st – burning hands (DC 16), color spray (DC 16), mage armor (DC 16), magic missile, protection from law (DC 16), ray of enfeeblement, reverse gender* (D) (DC 16), shocking grasp, sleep (DC 16), suspicion* (DC 16) 0 – arcane mark, depilatory (DC 15), detect magic, disrupt undead, grope* (DC 15), message, read magic, touch of fatigue * spell from the Book of Erotic Fantasy Spell-Like Abilities (CL 20th) At will – charm monster (DC 24), clairaudience/clairvoyance, darkness, desecrate, detect good, detect thoughts (DC 22), doom (DC 21), ethereal jaunt (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only), suggestion (DC 23), greater teleport (self plus 50 lbs. of objects only); 1/day – unholy blight (DC 24). The save DCs are Charisma-based. Abilities Str 13, Dex 16, Con 18, Int 20, Wis 18, Cha 30, App 34 ----- SQ alternate form, poison (DC 21), telepathy (100 ft.), tongues Feats Dodge, Endurance, Iron Will, Mobility, Persuasive, Sexual Training, Seductive (males and females), Tantric (B) Skills Bluff +28, Bluff +34, Concentration +29, Diplomacy +37, Disguise +29, Escape Artist +13 (+15 when escaping from rope bonds), Hide +12, Intimidate +36, Knowledge (arcane) +21, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +13, Listen +29, Move Silently +13, Perform (sexual techniques) +35, Ride +13, Search +16, Sense Motive +21, Spellcraft +30, Spot +29, Use Role +20 (+22 to bind someone). As a greater succubus, Kia has a +8 racial bonus to Listen and Spot checks (already factored into the above statistics). Kia also gains a +2 bonus to all Charisma-based checks when dealing with living males or females with an Intelligence of 3 or higher, due to her Seductive feats. (not factored into the above statistics). Possessions bustier of beauty +6, bracers of armor +6, cloak of resistance +2, sting tail, spell component pouches (5) 10 gp, 100 pp ----- Alternate Form (Su): Kia can assume any humanoid form from Small to Large size as a standard action. This ability is similar to the polymorph spell but only allows humanoid forms. Kia can, using this ability, give her Appearance score up to a +4 bonus, or reduce her Appearance by any amount. Any bonuses or penalties from changing her Appearance score apply only to skill checks (Bluff, Disguise, Gather Information, and Intimidate). Kia can, with a successful Disguise check (DC 15) approximate the Appearance score of anyone she’s mimicking with this ability. When making a Disguise check in another form, Kia gains a +10 circumstance bonus from this ability. Energy Drain (Su): Kia drains energy from a mortal she lures into some act of passion, or by simply planting a kiss on the victim. If the target is not willing to be kissed, Kia must start a grapple, which does not provoke an attack of opportunity (improve grab). Kia’s energy drain bestows two negative levels. The kiss also has the effect of a suggestion spell, asking the victim to accept another kiss from her. The victim must succeed on a DC 27 Will save to negate the effect of the suggestion. The DC is 27 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. These save DCs are Charisma-based. Improved Grab (Ex): If Kia hits a victim of her size or smaller with both claw attacks in a round, she may immediately start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If she succeeds, she may use her energy drain ability as a free action that round. On subsequent rounds when she makes a successful grapple check against the victim, she deals claw damage and may also use her energy drain as a free action. Outsider Traits: Outsiders cannot be raised, reincarnated, or resurrected (though a limited wish, miracle, true resurrection, or wish can restore life). Darkvision 60 ft. Outsiders do not need to eat or sleep, but must still breathe. Poison (Ex): Kia’s claws produce a powerful poison that saps the will of her victims. Wisdom 1d8 primary and secondary damage (DC 21 Fortitude save). Her tail sting also deals poison when it hits, doing 1d6 primary and secondary damage to Strength (DC 14 Fortitude save). Summon Tanar’ri (Sp): Once per day, Kia can attempt to summon 1 balor with a 60% chance of success. This is the equivalent of a 7th-level spell. Tanar’ri Traits: Tanar’ri are immune to electricity and poison. They have resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10. As a supernatural ability, they can communicate telepathically with any creature within 100 feet that has a language. Tongues (Su): Kia has a permanent tongues ability (as the spell, caster level 20th). Combat Kia’s natural weapons and any melee weapons she wields are treated as being chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for purposes of overcoming damage reduction. Kia is a lover, not a fighter, and she knows it. When confronted with combat, her usual response is to try to use her charm monster and suggestion spell-like abilities to convince foes not to attack her. If combat seems inevitable, she simply greater teleports away (though she prefers to create darkness first to cover her escape), or simply returns to her natural form and flies, though she loathes to do this as it exposes her true nature, and usually prompts demon hunters to follow her. Kia never uses her energy drain, summon tanar’ri, desecrate, or unholy blight abilities unless absolutely necessary for this same reason. If combat is cannot be avoided or escaped, she’ll quickly cast mage armor and stoneskin on herself. She’ll then try to incapacitate as many foes as possible with mass vision of exquisite pleasure. The most dangerous melee combatant unaffected by the spell will then be targeted with phantasmal killer, and a spellcaster so unaffected will be hit with touch of idiocy. After that, she tends to use her claws and tail to weaken her foes until they’re no longer a threat. Kia has something of a vindictive sense of humor. Enemies of hers will usually find themselves discreetly targeted by sexual spells that range from embarrassing to extremely frustrating. Kia gets a kick out of using spells like these in combinations, such as reverse gender and disrobe, false confidence and repulsiveness, or her personal favorite, jealousy and desperation. Tactics Round-By-Round Prior to combat: Cast see invisibility, mage armor, and stoneskin. Round 1: Cast mass vision of exquisite pleasure. Round 2: Move away from unaffected melee combatants (towards cover from ranged fighters, and towards spellcasters, if possible) and cast phantasmal killer on most dangerous martial character. Round 3: Cast touch of idiocy, move to spellcaster, and touch them with the spell. Round 4: Make full attack against remaining foes. Appearance Kia’s natural form is dazzlingly gorgeous, with an allure further augmented by her bustier of beauty. Her long, trim legs seem to go on forever, before finally leading to her pleasantly full, round bottom. Her smooth, flat stomach is perfectly in contrast with her full breasts, which are delightfully firm but still manage to bounce ever so slightly with every move she makes. Her wavy hair is a deep black, so lustrous that it often seems almost purple in bright lighting, and hangs halfway down her back. Her piercing green eyes can stop almost any living creature in their tracks, but the manner in which she runs her tongue over her bright red lips can get them moving again, usually in whatever manner pleases her. Her skin is the color of pale cream, and is perfectly unmarked save for what appear to be mystical tattoos drawn over her figure; in fact, these are arcane spells, delicately scarred into her flesh by her own hand, making her body into a living spellbook that most wizards would sell their souls to study. The markings are even paler than her skin, except for the spells that she prepares; those runes turn a deep black, highlighted against her body. A pair of soft, dark brown bat-like wings unfurl from her back, and from just over her bottom stretches a slender, four-foot long lilac-colored tail that tapers off to a spade-shaped end; the only clues to her demonic heritage. Kia dresses entirely in black leather, with boots that stretch to mid-thigh, stopping mere inches from her thong. Her lopsided belt, lined with pouches of spell components, casually accentuates her hips. Her upper body is covered only by her bustier and fingerless gloves that stretch to her mid-upper arm, (conveniently hiding her bracers of armor). All of this is covered by a long, hooded black cloak (her cloak of resistance); when she wants to avoid attention, she draws the ankle-length cloak around her, so her entire body is hidden by it, and raises the hood. Despite having a body that could rally dying men, Kia spends little time in her natural form, and usually only then to prepare her spells. She usually uses her alternate form power to appear as a female of another race. She tends to remain Medium-sized and female, but only so her clothes fit; otherwise she has no qualms about changing size and/or sex to suit whatever lover she’s with or situation she’s in. Sex Kia has more sex in a month than most mortals have in a lifetime. As a Tantrist, she prepares her full complement of spells each day by having sex for at least one full hour (after receiving eight hours of rest). Kia gains a number of bonuses to her Constitution check for sustaining sex (see page 42 of the Book of Erotic Fantasy). She gains a +2 bonus for having 5 or more ranks in Perform (sexual techniques), +4 for her Endurance feat, and +2 from her Sexual Training feat. With her +4 bonus from Constitution, Kia usually takes 10 on Constitution checks to sustain sex, gaining an automatic result of 22, meaning she lasts for one hour. Kia must rest 30 minutes before she can engage in sex again, and each subsequent sustaining sex check in the same twenty-four hour period increases the DC by one category (e.g. a result of 22 a second time in the same day would mean she lasted for fifty minutes, a third result of 22 would mean she lasted forty minutes, etc). Due to her Tantric feat, if Kia has sex for twenty minutes or more, she gains a +2 inherent bonus to Intelligence for twenty-four hours. This adds a +1 to her spell DCs, as well as to her Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (nobility and royalty), Search, and Spellcraft checks. Because of her ranks in Perform (sexual techniques), her Seductive feats, and her high Charisma, Kia always receives a result of over 30 on Perform (sexual techniques) checks no matter what her roll (BoEF page 43). She thus always gains a +4 bonus to Diplomacy checks with anyone she has had sex with until their next sexual encounter. Current Sketch As a greater succubus, sex isn’t so much a pastime as it is a way of life for Kia. She recognizes very few taboos regarding sex and sexuality, and takes delight in flaunting that about herself. She treats sex the same way most other beings treat money, and in that regard she’s rich and willing to share the wealth. She has no problem trading sexual favors for goods and services, but even when there’s nothing she needs, she still enjoys getting laid. Because of this, monogamy is an unthinkable concept to her; even if she were to find her soulmate, she wouldn’t stop having sex with other people as it suited her (nor would she expect that of her beloved). Kia is a creature looking for acceptance and belonging. Her mixed upbringing has left her too tender for the Abyss, but still too tainted for the celestial realms. Further prejudice on the Prime Material Plane has hardened her heart some, but she secretly despairs of ever finding a home or a mate that suits her. She’s unwilling to change her ways, so she continually looks for a society, or at least a lover, that will accept her heritage and attitudes. Few people will knowingly cavort with a demon, even a reformed one. And those who have no such qualms tend to be put off by how sexually open she is. “Clean” Version If you don’t have the Book of Erotic Fantasy, or simply prefer to use a less overtly sexual version of Kia, an alternate version is provided below. This takes a normal succubus from the Monster Manual, advances it to 14 hit dice, and adds 8 levels of Wizard (if you don’t have the Fiend Folio, simply remove her sting tail and all references to a tail attack and poison). Kia, Succubus Wizard 8: CR 15; Medium outsider (chaotic, extraplanar, evil, tanar’ri); HD 14d8+28 plus 8d4+16; hp 127; Init +1; Spd 30 ft., fly 50 ft. (average); AC 26 (+1 Dex, +9 natural, bracers of armor +6), touch 17, flat-footed 25; Base Atk +18; Grp +19; Atk Claw +19 melee (1d6+1); Full Atk 2 claws +19 melee (1d6+1) and tail sting +14 melee (2d4 plus poison); Space/Reach 5 ft./5 ft.; SA energy drain, poison, spell-like abilities, spells, summon tanar'ri; SQ DR 10/cold iron or good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, SR 22, telepathy 100 ft., tongues; AL CN; SV Fort +17, Ref +16, Will +21; Str 13, Dex 13, Con 15, Int 24, Wis 14, Cha 26. Languages: Abyssal, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Infernal. Skills and Feats: Bluff +30, Concentration +19, Diplomacy +20, Disguise +25 (+27 acting), Escape Artist +18, Hide +18, Intimidate +27, Knowledge (arcana) +24, Listen +29, Move Silently +18, Search +18, Spellcraft +24, Spot +23, Survival +11 (+13 following tracks), Use Rope +9 (+11 with bindings); Alertness, Craft Wondrous Item (B), Dodge, Great Fortitude, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Persuasive, Scribe Scroll (B), Skill Focus (Bluff). (Succubi have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. While using her polymorph ability, Kia gains a +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks.) Energy Drain (Su): Kia drains energy from a mortal she lures into some act of passion, or by simply planting a kiss on the victim. If the target is not willing to be kissed, Kia must start a grapple, which provokes an attack of opportunity. Kia’s energy drain bestows one negative level. The kiss also has the effect of a suggestion spell, asking the victim to accept another kiss from her. The victim must succeed on a DC 25 Will save to negate the effect of the suggestion. The DC is 25 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. These save DCs are Charisma-based. Poison (Ex): Those stung by Kia’s tail must make a Fortitude save (DC 14) or be poisoned. Initial and secondary damage 1d6 Strength. Spell-Like Abilities: At will — charm monster (DC 22), detect good, detect thoughts (DC 20), ethereal jaunt (self plus pounds of objects only), polymorph (humanoid form only, no limit on duration), suggestion (DC 21), greater teleport (self plus pounds of objects only). Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Tanar'ri(Sp): Once per day Kia can attempt to summon 1 vrock with a 30% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. Tongues (Su): Kia has a permanent tongues ability (as the spell, caster level 12th). Wizard Spells Per Day (4/5/4/4/3; DC 17 + spell level): 0 – arcane mark, message, read magic, touch of fatigue; 1 – burning hands, color spray, mage armor, magic missile, ray of enfeeblement, sleep; 2 – false life, invisibility, scorching ray, see invisibility, touch of idiocy; 3 – dispel magic, fireball, haste, nondetection, slow; 4 – evard’s black tentacles, phantasmal killer, stoneskin. Spellbook: 0 – arcane mark, detect magic, disrupt undead, message, read magic, touch of fatigue; 1 – burning hands, color spray, mage armor, magic missile, obscuring mist, protection from law, ray of enfeeblement, sleep; 2 – false life, flaming sphere, invisibility, mirror image, scorching ray, see invisibility, touch of idiocy; 3 – dispel magic, fireball, halt undead, haste, lightning bolt, nondetection, slow; 4 – detect scrying, evard’s black tentacles, leomund’s secure shelter, phantasmal killer, stoneskin. Possessions: Bracers of armor +6, cloak of resistance +2, headband of intellect +6, sting tail, spell component pouches (5). Design Notes The greater succubus and the Tantrist class are from the Book of Erotic Fantasy, as are the Sexual Training, Seductive, and Tantric feats, as well as the bustier of beauty. The Tantrist class gains a bonus feat at 5th level (hence Kia’s Tantric feat), and prepares and casts arcane spells as a Wizard. A Tantrist’s maximum spell level that they can cast is determined by Constitution, and their spell DCs are determined by Intelligence. The BoEF contradicts itself in regards to the Tantrist’s bonus spells – one section says they’re determined by Appearance (see below), another by Intelligence. This write-up assumes the class uses Appearance for bonus spells. Kia uses a seventh ability score, Appearance, also from the Book of Erotic Fantasy. This is used to determine the Tantrist’s bonus spells, and is also treated as the key ability score for Bluff, Disguise, Gather Information, and Intimidate checks. The bustier of beauty adds a +6 enhancement bonus to Appearance. A few errors in the greater succubus were corrected for this entry. For her natural 14 hit dice, Kia was given the proper number of skill points (221) and a fifth feat (Sexual Training). Her original damage reduction of “DR 10/silver good” was changed to “DR 10/cold iron and good” to be more in line with other demons, and was also given an additional +8 racial bonus to Spot and Listen checks to match normal succubi. The language of her Improved Grab ability was also cleaned up to be clearer on what size of creatures she could grapple, and the damage she inflicted while grappling. Kia was also granted a number of languages equal to her Intelligence bonus. Kia’s class levels are considered non-associated since they don’t build on any of her existing powers as a greater succubus. Each class level therefore only adds ½ CR. The two ability points Kia gained from her class levels were added to Constitution. Kia’s sting tail fiendish graft (from the Fiend Folio; it was a gift from her mother prior to Kia’s being taken to her father’s realm) puts Kia over her gp limit (she’s treated here as being a level 16 NPC – equal to her CR – for purposes of gear value); however, because of Kia’s meager combat abilities, this does not add to her Challenge Rating. Because she is a Chaotic Neutral character with the Evil subtype, she is treated as being both evil and non-evil for purposes of the penalties from having the graft (the penalties being a -6 penalty on all Charisma-based checks with non-evil characters, and a daily Will save (DC 15) to avoid performing an evil act). This, however, makes little sense, as evil characters do not take the penalties, and non-evil characters do. Given that, Kia is listed here as being effectively an evil character in terms of having a fiendish graft, and does not suffer the above penalties. Remember that as a graft, Kia’s sting tail is not a magic item, and cannot be dispelled, suppressed, etc. Kia’s name and character concept (e.g. succubus girlfriend) are based on, and an homage to, the succubus Kia from the Krakow webcomic http://www.krakowstudios.com. Alzrius Category:CR 16 Category:Outsider